


An Admirable Leader

by madeintahiti



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Confessions, Dry Humping, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeintahiti/pseuds/madeintahiti
Summary: From the very first time Arthur met Dutch, he was completely and utterly captivated by him. His whole presence just radiated charisma and dominance. From the way he held himself to the way he could use that silver tongue of his to charm a beggar out of his last penny, Arthur was just so fascinated by the man. And naturally, his initial feelings of respect and admiration turned into something less than innocent.





	An Admirable Leader

From the very first time Arthur met Dutch, he was completely and utterly captivated by him. His whole presence just radiated charisma and dominance. From the way he held himself to the way he could use his silver tongue to charm a beggar out of his last penny, Arthur was just so fascinated by the man. And naturally, his initial feelings of respect and admiration turned into something less than innocent.

 He ignored it for a while and tried to reason with himself the best he could. Dutch was his senior (although not by much), his friend, and his boss. A man such as Dutch surely had better taste than that of a ragtag rookie who he took in off of the streets and Arthur would just have to live with the truth he told himself.

Yet the feelings only persisted and deepened. What once started out as a simple crush toward the older man turned into something much more sensual. Arthur spent a good few years telling himself that his feelings toward Dutch were nothing more than admiration for his position, the skills he possessed, and gratitude for being rescued from a life of constant running and living on the streets. But Arthur knew his feeling weren’t those born from a place of admiration for a leader, but instead those born from lust.

He tried fighting off those feelings the best he could. He’d throw himself into work and chores so he didn’t have the time to think of anything outside of the job that was given to him and it was the perfect distraction...until the sun went down and it was time for everyone to turn in at the end of the day.

His mind wandered and it wandered often when trying to sleep. Arthur tried to combat that by sketching in his journal, reading a book Hosea loaned him, or pouring over plans for the next day until it was impossible to keep his eyes open and allowing himself to lose himself completely in plans or the story he was reading until he awoke the next morning with his head on the table and a sore neck from the position he fell asleep in. Other nights those tactics weren’t enough and the heat in his belly was far too distracting to ignore. No one was really up around camp after going to bed (except for the ones on watch) but it was still nerve-wracking every time Arthur pulled down his trousers and removed his cock to offer himself some relief. He was careful as to make as little noise as possible but it was difficult when he’d go weeks without touching himself and was still as sensitive as when he was a teen.

After finishing Arthur always had a strong feeling of guilt wash over him when he was cleaning himself up and tucking himself back into his pants. He thought of Dutch. The way his cock would feel in the older man’s large and strong hands, the things he would whisper into Arthur’s ear as he slowly stroked him, and the feeling of his mouth on his own. Every time he lost himself in the fantasy and every time after he felt a sick feeling settle into the bottom of his stomach. He needed to stop doing this to himself. There was no way in hell that Dutch had these sort of feelings for him and it felt disrespectful to think this way of the man who saved him when he was younger. He’d learn to get over it...eventually.

 

The camp was alive with the sound of cheers, bottles clinking, and the drunk singing of the rest of the gang. The most recent plan Dutch conjured up somehow went perfectly and then some. This was the largest score they had in a while and Dutch being Dutch felt it was most appropriate to throw a lavish party with some of the money they got from this job. After all, they could afford to splurge a little this time, especially on the alcohol. Dutch was a man with rich tastes and spared no expense on the booze they had tonight. Plenty of variety but Arthur favored the sweet stuff. The kind where you could feel the burn of the alcohol but still taste the sweet, thick, berry flavor that overwhelmed the senses so it was easier to drink more. Which of course made it much more dangerous than any plain drink such as vodka or moonshine, but Arthur didn’t care. He hadn’t had any real reason to relax in the past few months (much to Dutch’s dismay, who always insisted he’d join him at the local saloon for a night to have fun and relax, even if there wasn't a "reason" too) and was allowing himself to have this night.

Hosea was telling another one of his exaggerated tales around the campfire, the warm glow of the fire lighting up his features and somehow making him seem more expressive as he told a dramatic story about the time he single-handedly rescued a lost woman from a pack of ravenous wolves. No doubt the story had a fair amount of fabrication but no one questioned the man as he proceeded to explain in great detail how he took the first wolf down with nothing but an empty whiskey bottle he had in his satchel and a large stick he found on the ground.

John was at the opposite end of the camp playing poker with others and losing miserably, but the score and alcohol together had him in good spirits despite losing most of the money he decided to bet that night. He’d most likely regret it in the morning but right now he seemed to be having the time of his life, giggling in between sips of his drink and laughing at the jokes being told around the table.

And then Arthur was off to the side of almost everything going on, sipping on the drink of his choice and just taking in the lively party. He sketched a few of the scenes going on tonight in his journal but then decided to just sit down and watch the rest of the camp party. He was having a good time but was too distracted to participate in any of the activities going on.

Dutch was particularly...appealing tonight. Laughing heartily at the jokes being told to him, his face slightly flushed from drink, and suit hugging the contours of his body perfectly. Arthur was doing his best not to stare but it was difficult, the older man looked gorgeous tonight and no matter how hard he tried his eyes always kept drifting back to Dutch.

He felt a tinge of jealousy whenever one of the women looked at Dutch, but then again, why wouldn’t they? He was the most charismatic and handsome man Arthur had ever met and he wouldn’t be surprised if that was true for these women as well.

Arthur turned away when Dutch placed a hand on one of the ladies’ backs and whispered something in her ear. His face felt warm and he knew it wasn’t just the alcohol making him feel this way. He kicked at the dirt with the toe of his new boots (courtesy of Dutch since he was tired of the old, worn out boots Arthur had been wearing for years that were practically falling apart) and tried to ignore the possible things Dutch could be whispering in that woman’s ear.

Arthur took another long sip of his drink, this time the alcohol burning the back of his throat something fierce as he finished the bottle and sat it down next to the log he was sitting on. He went to get up and grab another but froze when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

 “Arthur, my boy! Are you enjoying the party?” Dutch asked, full of cheer as he took a seat next to Arthur on the log.

 “Oh, uh, yeah Dutch, I am.” Arthur choked out and tried not to think of how red his face must be right now, “Was just gonna grab another drink.”

 “Hmm.” Dutch acknowledged, “Why aren’t you joining in with the others? I’m sure you’d be enjoying yourself much more with them than sitting here alone.”

 “Just taking it all in, Dutch.” Arthur paused and looked around the busy camp, “Bit much is all, just tryin’ relax.”

 “Is that so?” Dutch leaned in closer to Arthur, “Because it seems to me you’ve been tense the moment the party began, is there anything going on I need to know about, Arthur?”

 “What? No, no Dutch, nothing at all.” Arthur cleared his throat and tried to avert Dutch’s gaze. He fiddled with the hole in his pant leg as he tried to think of something else to say but was snapped out of thought when Dutch slid a warm and large hand over his.

 “Noticed ya’ staring tonight, Arthur.” Dutch commented and took note of how Arthur froze when he said that.

 “W-Whatcha mean?” Arthur stuttered as he felt his stomach sink. He had been too obvious.

 “Lookin at me, watchin, like you were studying me almost.” Dutch replied and ran his thumb over Arthur’s knuckles, “Like you were trying put together a plan but didn’t know how to proceed.”

 Arthur opened his mouth to respond but no words were forming. This couldn’t be happening, it didn’t make sense, surely he was misreading the situation, it wouldn’t surprise him. He always thought himself a fool and this would only confirm it.

 “You seem overwhelmed, my boy.” Dutch reached up and brushed a strand of Arthur’s hair back behind his ear and settled his hand on the base of Arthur’s neck, “Let’s go back to my tent.”

 Arthur felt like he was moving through deep water in a river as he felt himself being led to Dutch’s tent. This felt surreal and he thought he surely had to be dreaming. He’s had a few dreams like this before but...this was real and he knew it. He could feel the heat radiating from Dutch’s hand, the slight buzz from alcohol in his bones, and the laughter from the gang disappearing behind him as Dutch secured the tent flap closed behind them.

 “Let me pour you another drink.” Dutch said as he went to retrieve two glasses and a bottle from the stand opposite of his bed that Arthur was standing next to. He returned and handed Arthur the glass and filled it to the brim. “Cheers, my boy.”

 “Cheers.” Arthur muttered and threw back the drink and coughed as he felt the drink hit the back of his throat, somehow this was stronger than the stuff he was drinking, despite the fact that it gave off an almost sickly sweet smell, “Oh hell.”

 “Quite the kick, hmm?” Dutch chuckled as he finished his drink, swallowing it as if it was nothing more than water, “I don’t fancy the sweet stuff often as you know but I felt in light of this celebration that something sweet was in order."

 Arthur nodded in agreement and wondered what Dutch’s endgame here was. Perhaps he was misreading the situation like he first thought.  Maybe Dutch just saw Arthur sitting alone, looking pitiful, and decided to pull him away and give him time alone with just the two of them. Arthur opened his mouth once again to speak but froze when Dutch placed a hand on the side of his face.

 “Now...you gonna tell me the reason you were staring at me so intently earlier?” Dutch hummed as he stroked Arthur’s cheekbone.

 Inhaling sharply he spoke, “Dutch I uh...I wasn’t-”

 “You what, Arthur? You weren’t looking at me? You’re weren’t staring at me like the men in those saloons stare at the working girls?” Dutch laughed “You truly are a terrible liar, Arthur.”

 “Dutch I can explain I-” Arthur stuttered as he tried to find the right words and save himself from the situation he was in, “I- shit I’m sorry I shouldn’t have been I uh-”

 Arthur was cut off with a sudden kiss. Deep and slow that had him moaning into Dutch’s mouth, the taste of alcohol and _him_ intoxicating him in the most pleasant way. He gasped when the older man finally pulled away from him.

 “Nothing to apologize for, son.” Dutch rubbed at Arthur’s hip with his other hand, “Just wonderin’ how long this has been going on for, dear boy.”

 Dutch laughed at the shocked expression on Arthur’s face, “Oh don’t give me that look son, I’m no spring chicken. I can tell when someone is sweet on another and you are no exception. Now, how long Arthur?”

 “I-” Arthur swallowed deeply, trying to get rid of the lump building in his throat, “Years. I don’t remember exactly anymore but..a long time, Dutch.”

 “Oh Arthur, oh my sweet boy.” Dutch cooed as he cupped Arthur’s face and looked him directly in the eyes, “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

 “Why didn’t I-Dutch...I was terrified.” Arthur admitted “I was terrified to ruin everything going on with us. You’re my most trusted friend, the man who saved me, and well, my boss. I wasn’t gonna risk throwing all that away because of a stupid _crush._ ”

 “Arthur.” Dutch breathed, “You really can be foolish sometimes. Arthur, you could never ruin that... _this_.”

 With that Dutch leaned in for another kiss, this time rougher and more passionate. Nipping and sucking at Arthur’s lower lip and groaning whenever Arthur pushed back against him. He ran his hand through Arthur’s hair and gave a soft tug to test his reaction and Arthur responded positively with a gasp and a small thrust of his hips. Dutch smiled into their kiss and began to work on unbuttoning Arthur’s shirt.

 “Dutch…” Arthur whispered when he realized what the other man was doing.

 “Shhh.” Dutch soothed as he undid the final button on the garment and eased it off of Arthur’s shoulders and onto the floor beneath them. He broke away from the kiss and rested a hand on Arthur’s broad chest, feeling how toned the muscle was there and also feeling the pounding of the younger man's heart under his large hand, no doubt more nerves than arousal, “Arthur, have you, and please be honest with me son, ever done this before?”

 “I…” Arthur paused and looked down at the floor, “No.”

 “Mmm, that’s alright son.” Dutch gave him a gentle kiss, “Just gonna take this slow then. Come, on my lap.”

 Dutch walked over to the bed and removed his jacket, waistcoat, and shirt before ushering Arthur over with his hand and patting his thigh. The other man swallowed hard before following suit and throwing his legs on either side of Dutch’s strong thighs. With shaking hands he ran them up Dutch’s chest, brushing through the thick, dark curls on his chest and then grabbing hold of his shoulders.

 “Tell me what you want, Arthur.” Dutch asked softly, running his hands up Arthur’s toned back, occasionally running over a faint scar from his many past fights.

 “Wanna…” Arthur leaned into the feeling of Dutch rubbing his back and enjoying the repetitive movements, “Wanna kiss ya’ some more.”

 Dutch laughed and rested his hands on Arthur’s hips, “Well I am more than happy to oblige.”

 Tracing Arthur’s jaw with his thumb Dutch leaned in to place a kiss next to the younger man’s mouth before connecting their lips together and pressing firmly. Arthur moaned into the kiss and intertwined his hands at the base of Dutch’s skull, feeling his thick dark curls tickle and fall over his hands as he laced them together. His hips stuttered when he felt Dutch suddenly tug his hair, forcing him to tip his head back and give the other man access to his exposed neck. Slowly Dutch left a trail of kisses along the young man’s neck. Starting with a kiss to the sharp jaw of Arthur’s that had become rough with short hair from his lack of shaving, next the jumping pulse point on the side of his neck, and then finished by a tender kiss to the hollow of his throat.

 “I wish you could see yourself, my boy.” Dutch breathed as he pulled away from Arthur’s neck to examine the man in his lap, “You look simply stunning, I must be the luckiest man alive to have such a beautiful man such as yourself in my lap.”

 _Beautiful_. That was never a word Arthur would use to describe himself, and certainly not a word he’d expect others to use. Despite his lack of self-confidence something about they way Dutch said it just sent chills up his spine and added to the heat in his stomach. In response he just curled his fingers into Dutch’s hair and gave a small jerk of his hips against Dutch, feeling the other man’s arousal against him.

 “Oh... _oh_ Dutch.” Arthur gasped when Dutch thrusted his hips up into Arthur, their clothed cocks rubbing against each other, “I need...I need-”

 “What is it you need, dear boy?” Dutch groaned into Arthur’s neck as he continued thrusting up into  Arthur’s cock, giving into the agonizing friction, “Tell me what you need and I shall provide for you, I always do.”

 “Just...just more Dutch.”

 “Mmm, okay Arthur.”

 Placing his hands on the younger man’s hips he stilled him and quickly unbuckled his belt before tossing it aside and undoing Arthur’s jeans and pulling out his hardened cock, already leaking and no doubt having left a wet stain inside of his pants. Dutch hastily did the same for himself and took hold of his cock and held his and Arthur’s together with his large hand.

 Arthur held back a moan as he felt Dutch take hold of their cocks, lining them up in his hand and began to pump. Arthur had fantasized about this many times but the fantasy was nothing compared to the current reality.

 “Oh jesus Dutch I don’t-” Arthur groaned after Dutch tightened his grip around them both, “I’m not gonna last.”

 “Don’t worry about that.” Dutch murmured into Arthur’s ear, “Take what you need. You’ve been such a good boy.”

 And god if that praise didn’t go directly to his cock. Gripping onto Dutch’s shoulders to keep himself stable Arthur began rutting his hips up into Dutch’s grip and felt his orgasm beginning to reach its peak. He didn’t want this to end, he worried if he came he would wake up and all this would have just been the most intense wet dream he had in his life, but with how hard he was and with the tight grip on him he had no other choice. After a few more pumps of Dutch’s hand and the thrusting of his hips, Arthur came with a shout and buried his head into Dutch’s neck, panting and shaking as his release overtook him. A few moments later Dutch followed suit and came, groaning deep in his throat and peppering kisses along Arthur’s neck and shoulder as he felt his release spill onto his hand and Arthur’s stomach.

 A couple minutes passed with just Arthur in Dutch’s lap as the older man rubbed his back and waited for his shaking to subside before gently moving him off his lap and onto his back on the bed.

 “You did so well, Arthur.” Dutch kissed him deeply once more, “So well.”

 Dutch leaned over Arthur and pulled out a handkerchief from his bedside table and began cleaning the mess up on both of them, being mindful of Arthur’s oversensitive cock by gently wiping around the area and his stomach before tossing it back on the table, it could wait till the morning.

 “You’re quiet, Arthur, are you alright?” Dutch asked in a softened tone as he looked down at Arthur and stroked his sweat covered hair back and away from his face.

 “Y-Yes.” Arthur replied after a few seconds. His heart was finally beginning to slow back to its regular rhythm as well as his breathing. He felt weak in a way he never had before and felt as if he was in a sort of haze. A few minutes passed with him laying there, breathing deeply as Dutch slipped an arm around him in order to hold and just run his fingers through his unruly locks and occasionally placing a kiss onto his face.

 “Dutch...about us...about _this_ I uh-” Arthur was cut off by Dutch.

 “No need to worry about that right now, son.” Dutch continued combing his fingers through Arthur’s hair, gently untangling any knots in it, “I just want to see you relax.”

 “Well, what about the party? Ain’t they gonna notice us missing?”

 "I doubt it, son, you saw the amount of alcohol everyone had tonight.” Dutch chuckled softly, “Besides even if they did they wouldn’t think nothin’ of it.”

 Arthur exhaled and turned toward Dutch so he was fully in the other man’s embrace. His eyes felt heavy and it was becoming harder to remain focused on anything. Dutch took notice and hummed as he gently removed himself from Arthur and discarded the rest of the younger man’s clothes and pulled up the blanket from the foot of the bed up onto him. Dutch then lied back down next to Arthur and curled around him.

 “Sleep, Arthur.” Dutch said as he rubbed small circles onto Arthur’s back and gave a small shoosh as the sound of protest the younger man made, “I’ll be here in the morning, just rest, it’s alright.”

 The last thing Arthur remembered before drifting off was the sound of Dutch’s soothing hum and the feeling of his body wrapped around his own in a protective manner.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say the title seems a bit cheesy to me and I'm not 100% happy with how this turned out but I do enjoy some good ol' fashioned frottage and felt compelled to write some featuring Dutch and Arthur.
> 
> Also all editing was done late at night and while I spent a lot of time (probably too much honestly) editing there is probably some stuff I missed so uh, sorry about that.


End file.
